


坠崖之前

by PowerlessPL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerlessPL/pseuds/PowerlessPL
Summary: *Attention*Chinese works美队x你AO3扫文时看见的灵魂伴侣AU，我才意识到完全不必要拘泥于原有的世界观…！放飞自我，同时补偿之前被我手滑删掉又没有备份的美队短篇。这篇完全是叙事，没有抒情。我杀我自己。AU设定在文中顺带交代了，不用担心不懂设定。未来很可能会玩上ABO（到那时候我们也在这里见）或者哨兵向导之类的设定，及时避雷。文笔退化.jpg





	坠崖之前

**Author's Note:**

> [ **You can find me on my personal homepage.** ](http://iampowerless.lofter.com/)

你漫不经心地将手中的文件举起来阅读，空闲着的手枕在脑后，倚靠着办公椅摆出了十分不符合神盾局严肃工作氛围的坐姿，事实上只是想和同事们一样借故多看几眼正从办公区域经过的美国队长。

 

 

 

由于你是虽然通过层层考验而入围成为外勤队员、却依旧只能打下手的小新人之一，即便在曾经的学校里你是数一数二的佼佼者，在精英辈出的神盾局中也不过是扛枪扫扫任务九头蛇喽啰的角色，平时还要帮忙处理掉粉碎洞察计划之后的余孽——成堆的文书，由于资料曝光而一个接一个被撵出去从此消失的九头蛇卧底，重建漏成筛子的神盾局——总之是种种烦心事。

 

 

你可能有点儿后悔为什么要在这样的风口浪尖应聘工作，甚至忘记了当时你的小算盘就是趁着神盾局急需可靠人才的时机稳稳地拿下铁饭碗。尚且年轻的你并不如同身边快要被时代抛弃了的老职工，你不急着寻找你的灵魂伴侣，工作才是第一位。

 

 

而这样的工作疲劳并非只有你一人拥有，同一个办公区域的同事们显然都个个表现出连续加班导致的怠工倾向。可美国队长不愧是国家的精神标杆，当史蒂夫身着制服，左手佩盾迈着稳健步伐路过时，就算是快把自己淹死在咖啡中的邻桌文书职工小姐的双眼也亮了几分。

 

 

 

 

说实话，史蒂夫着实能够算得上是目前大部分人坚持上班的理由之一。

 

 

且不论是什么神盾局中还有着美国队长这样的超级英雄、导致你们对于自己的工作充满了神圣的期待和仪式感，乃至有了自己也身肩守护世界职责的这种自欺欺人的错觉，单纯能够每天一睹人上之姿以满足审美需求，就足够在各位倦怠到漏风的心脏上贴满愈伤的绷带。

 

 

 

 

你借着手中一叠文件的遮掩悄悄露出眼睛，视线黏在史蒂夫的侧脸上。

 

 

裁剪分明的面庞轮廓颇为英气，金发与蓝瞳的搭配尽管典型却在史蒂夫身上成为了无可替代的魅力源泉。除此之外，你尤其中意他前行时无意识抿着嘴唇的认真神情，这让他下巴的线条都硬朗了几分。规矩穿戴的制服，熠熠生辉的盾牌，他宽阔的肩膀上像是落着比盾上反光更辉煌的星尘。

 

你都有些被吸引到懒得去期待属于你的灵魂伴侣了，尽管那句甘甜而美好的话语就像贴服肌肤的丝绸缀在你的锁骨处。

 

 

 

你身旁的文职小姐目送着史蒂夫离开视线，消失在办公区紧贴着的转角处，用胳膊肘捅了捅你，“注意坐姿。”

 

 

“好吧、好吧，刚刚是谁看的比我还入神。”

 

 

你咕哝着收回二郎腿，举着文件的手有点酸。满满当当的铅印字被你拍在桌面扣上章，再仔细地堆入收容柜，重复着机械动作的你心思还有一点尾巴剩在美国队长身上。每天都能和仰慕敬佩他的人一起把注目的视线投向他，却可能在遥不可及的升职之前都没机会和这位超级士兵说上一句话。

 

史蒂夫在转角无人注意的区域停下脚步，难得地回望了一眼办公区。他最近察觉到那些仰慕的视线中出现了过于热切的成员，那份热切对他有着捉摸不透的吸引力。他抛开疑问，继续向前。

 

说起来，这么优秀的人势必拥有般配的灵魂伴侣……你意识到自己的思路随着星尘飘向了与你无关的外太空，于是无意义地清清嗓端正坐姿，扣章的力气却突然大了不少，换得文职小姐一个奇怪的眼神。

 

 

————

 

 

 

事实上，史蒂夫到现在为止还没能与他命运安排的灵魂伴侣邂逅。

 

 

在曾经布鲁克林的暗红瓦墙下，他与巴恩斯的关系亲密到有游手好闲的人嚼他俩的舌根。尽管灵魂伴侣的配对从来不限于最大概率的一雄一雌，那个多嘴的人还是为他的丰富联想力付出了代价。他的下巴结实地与巴恩斯的勾拳来了个亲密接触，只得吞下嘴里爆裂开的血味落荒而逃。

 

 

那时的史蒂夫被巴基一把勾住肩膀，他却不由自主地笑了，这笑富有感染力，这让巴基也跟着他发出一阵笑声。

 

 

当然，史蒂夫没遇上灵魂伴侣。铭刻在他胳膊内侧的一串短句尽管甜蜜，他还是没等到这句摄人心魄的话从哪个女孩儿水润丰满的嘴唇中溜出来。

 

 

“你信这邪吗，史蒂夫？”

 

 

巴基来往于觥筹交错的酒吧间，他和那里的人一样，约会的人选自然不限于灵魂伴侣。名义上说，每个人年幼的时候身体的某一处会浮现出自己灵魂伴侣相遇时对这个人说的第一句话，但不是所有人都有机会等到命中注定的另一半，说出话之后便交付掉后半生的幸福。

 

 

“我敢保证让我动心的女孩儿不止一个。”

 

 

史蒂夫偏了偏头摆出笑容，没有继续回话。巴基曾经揶揄过他，这个身板恐怕没办法保护命运中的姑娘，指不定未来会小概率地被一个男人护在身后。

 

 

他当然信这个邪，也更希望他能像那句话说的一样，变成保护另一半的英雄。他试过用笔想象出伴侣可能的模样，绘制出的千姿百态却没什么真正合他意的。很是奇怪，向来对他唯命是从的铅笔却不肯老实地交代出他脑海里的想法。于是史蒂夫总算暂时丢开素描本承认了，他自己也压根没有准信。

 

 

这个预言直到他成为独当一面的美国队长，直到他坠入深洋冰封数十年时光、再被解冻后，至今也没有灵验。

 

 

————

 

 

史蒂夫慢慢地抬起了手，水笔落在纸张签下大名，黑色的字迹像一道剑锋划过脆弱的白纸，叩击出冷冽的枪响。这声枪响昭示着这一轮剿灭九头蛇余留基地的任务开端，把方才露出丝丝晨光的拂晓撕裂，露出惨白的内胆，破败的棉絮飘在天际。

 

 

 

因为需要铲除的目标顽固且坚挺，戒备森严，武力支援齐全，出动了大规模的外勤人员。

 

 

你终于从同样惨白的文书中抬起了头，攥住印章的手现在擦拭过发亮的枪管，这是真正冠在你头顶的职责。不是你第一次随队出任务，毕竟稚嫩的战士现在尚没有机会与硝烟相遇。但确实是首次参与大规模的剿灭行动，匆忙杂乱的脚步声像是作曲家急切书写下的音符，细读才能品出混乱中的秩序。

 

 

你不畏惧鲜血，也不畏惧战斗，真正恐惧的人不可能还站在这里。起初你对其一无所感，哪怕是子弹飞驰过耳侧的声响也只是令你颤动半下，很快便习以为常。如果换作那个伟大的美国队长，一定比你游刃有余得多，你不由自主地想。

 

 

金属子弹没入焦土，飞溅起尘埃混入烟雾弹的屏障。混浊的空气冲入肺腔，你的头盔在一次翻滚躲避中掉落，于是脸上多出了深浅不一的道道擦伤。先前停留的地方很快在敌人下一波反击中被埋葬，碎裂的事物包括头盔之下几寸深的地板。

 

 

大敞的基地门随着深入早已不在视野中，但你明明感到这里起着风。兴许是弹药倾泻气流交错而碰擦出的风，让你脸上的伤口越发疼痛，尘埃混杂入血肉，一尘不染的实验室总算被灰烬侵占。你与一个顽固的九头蛇士兵踢开地面碎成渣滓的试管仪器，绕过偌大的实验台从室内搏击到井状楼梯。

 

 

你扣住他的手腕扭过使这一梭子弹打在铁制栏杆或穿过缝隙飞入对面墙壁，自己的膝盖被踢中从而不幸地被打翻在地，那个九头蛇士兵脖子上由你的匕首制造的大动脉伤口流出鲜血，狰狞地滴落在你身上。

 

 

而这个士兵在被你掀下楼梯的前一刻最后动作，就是拉了一把你的制服，将楼梯边的你也连带下去。你听见他嘴中冒着血沫，像是吐着蛇信的嘶哑声最后从脖颈断裂的伤口跑出：“九头蛇万岁！”

 

 

————

 

 

 

你感到左胳膊被谁大力地拉住，险些滑下楼梯井的脚步短暂地离开支撑物，几乎是被提着回到地面。而你手里的匕首则随之掉落下去，数秒之后才隐约传来金属落地的叮铃当啷声，以及那个九头蛇尸体掉落的闷响。

 

 

史蒂夫是在奔过那个实验室旁边，听见通往楼梯的后门打斗声才来的，他冲过碎裂的玻璃门在千钧一发之时抓住了你的胳膊，挽回你的性命。相比起有点受惊而呆住半刻的你，史蒂夫只是因为之前的连续战斗和奔跑而提着盾牌喘息，胸膛起伏，脸颊流下汗水。他的脸上同样沾满了灰尘，金色的发丝有点杂乱，那双缀满星辰的眼瞳依旧有神。他平定了数秒的呼吸，看向回过神的你脱口而出。

 

 

“我想我挽回了不该坠落的天鹅。”

 

 

然后他疑惑地看见你的神情剧烈波动，一种莫名的预感突然浮现。他看着你突然抓住自己胸襟旁的衣料，尽管那里没有任何伤口。

 

 

你感觉左侧锁骨有点灼烧的热度，却并不疼痛。你的嘴唇有点颤抖，瞳孔也跟随着动摇。你花费了一会儿才真正意识到这个事实，史蒂夫刚刚正确无误地说出了你等待已久的那句咒语，而这是你们的首次交流。你抬起眼看向史蒂夫，他没有立马在救了你之后转身投入战斗，显然意识到了你情绪上的不对劲。

 

你用力地深呼吸几下，虽然气息还是不稳，但足够支撑你遵循着脑海里浮现的第一句话念出口。

 

 

“难怪我总是想着你，我的英雄。”

 

 

史蒂夫的表情有一瞬间变得比他所见的你更奇怪。

你没法捕捉到他掠过的情绪中所有的成份，但将要引燃你心脏的惊讶和惊喜是绝对存在的。

 

灵魂伴侣的真正魅力便在于，即便是萍水相逢的一刹那，一旦相认就能感到自己缺少的部分被完整地契合上。那是由超出时间轴之外的命运所指定的道路，前方点满了有如星海的灯，一片光明。就像史蒂夫那双猛然亮起的双眼，你几乎放任自己被那片海洋吞噬。

 

史蒂夫下意识地想要给你一个拥抱，但无线耳机传来的呼叫声阻止了他的动作。这里的清剿很快就能结束，你想捡起地上的冲锋枪跟随上去，不料已经跑出去的史蒂夫一步反身踏回你面前，你随即在没来得及反抗时就再坠入温热的怀抱。

 

 

美国队长一手牢牢搂住你的腰部带你折回优势明显的交战区，紧贴着他胸膛的你听见了尾调上扬的不住笑意，“等回去之后我们有的是时间谈，天鹅小姐。”


End file.
